Shopping Strip
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Sequel to Arena Woes. Due to the incident a month ago, there hasn't been that many customers in the dark arena as of late. The only way to get them to come back is if Shulk was punished for putting the dark arena in this position in the first place. Because he let his guard down, Shulk is forced to participate or risk Rob being hurt again...
1. The Original Aftermath

**Shopping Strip**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: There have been complaints filed to the dark arena after Shulk interfered with the loser consequence. The demand for Shulk to be punished due to not being an official member is an all time high and its making customers leave. The higher ups decide that the only way to please them is to drag Shulk and Rob back to the arena and give the audience what they want, but at this point of time, if anyone is caught in the arena the place will be forced to shut down hence why Pit wants to keep a low profile and work on the mini-tournament going on that week instead. He's not thrilled finding out from Ymir about the plan though, but at the same time, he sees this as a way to get Dark Pit off his back about participating.**

 **Pairing: Rob/Shulk, Pit/Pittoo, Henry/Robin and Alvis/Rosalina with dark OC/Rob, OC/Shulk and Rob/OC/Shulk**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Angst, Horror and some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This is technically part 3 of the Arena series if you don't count Marth's one-shot that applies to all universes and not just this one (with only the portion at the end being part of the Arena series due to Rob never going to the arena in any other universe). Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Original Aftermath

* * *

In the dark arena underneath Smash Arena, battles continued on like it always did. The only difference was the spark that the dark arena once had wasn't as bright as it used to be. This had to do with the fact the stars of the arena could no longer show up every day of the week for a number of reasons. The main reason is due to an incident that occurred a month ago. One of the Smashers had lost in the arena and because he wasn't with anyone at the time, he was forced to pay the price. He was defiled in front of the demon audience who just wanted to see him suffer despite being entertained when he won. He might have been one of the first Smashers that could be used in the aftermath of many matches if the demons played their cards right. Instead, it was the angel captain and the Heir to the Monado who put a stop to that plan and saved the fragile tactician who would not be able to escape the demon's grasp otherwise.

After that incident, the demon crowd wasn't as large or rowdy as before. It was almost like they feared another incident like that occurring given how the Monado boy could have easily cut them all down with one swing if he wanted to. That incident made less people want to participate due to the paranoia that he would return and put a stop to their fun. Unfortunately for them, it meant that the fewer demons there were, the less money that was being put into the matches. The motivation to fight and commentate was disappearing and everyone knew that. Even when the human lost to the Minotaur who let out a yawn after being promised a powerful opponent was being eaten in front of his or her eyes, the fire wasn't as strong as when the white angel that people admired on the outside was the reason for the death of many of these powerful opponents in the arena.

The commentator was the target of all the abuse when things weren't going well. He was hyperactive when the arena was doing well, but his commentary has become that of a cynical old man who didn't want to spectate anymore if he was bored. He would often be brought into the office of Smash Arena to speak with the man in charge of the dark arena below and be lectured as a result.

This time was no different either. The commentator was ordered to go to the top floor where the man in charge of this place was. He was met with a busty dark skinned lady with long red hair, purple lipstick and hazel colored eyes that pierced his dead soul. She was sexy with how she wore no bra to cover the bottom portion of her breasts, but the stare she gave him showed the commentator that he tried anything funny that his life would end prematurely. Her red cape draped all the way to the floor and she looked like a dark knight ready to kill her target on the spot. She was standing next to a man who had his back turned to the commentator because of the swivel chair he was in. All the commentator could see was his head covered with spikes the same color as the dull gray walls of the office.

"Cosine, you know why you are here, correct?" The redhead spoke in a dark and serious tone.

"Yes Ms. Ingrid…it concerns the arena…" Cosine murmured softly to himself as he wished he could fade into the floor. "I am trying…I really am."

"No, you are not." Ingrid said simply. "When you are not motivated to work then the audience isn't entertained. Without the Smashers, you have to be over the top…unless you want to leave."

"I don't Ms. Ingrid, it's just that…"

"The Monado boy is giving is putting my underground business in pickle." The man in the chair stated simply causing Cosine to flinch hearing him speak up. "This will not do."

"W-What do you want us to do about it Count Black?" Cosine questioned knowing he was stepping his boundaries. "Master Hand is thinking of getting that law between humans and demons passed to avoid the Smashers from ending up in critical condition…if that happens and you get caught…"

"Cosine, I order you to bring the audience back to its former glory." The man commanded again causing the commentator to flinch. "Use whatever means necessary."

"B-But…the only way to do that is to drag the Monado boy back into the arena under our terms and continue where we left off that month…"

It was that moment when the chair was spun, so the man was facing the young commentator. Despite some wrinkles due to age, this man was very attractive for someone his age.

"You already know what needs to be done."

"But..."

"It is all or nothing. If you do not pull this off, then I will not protect you from the witch hunters. They are hunting you down like the rest of the Apostles after all."

Cosine gasped at the threat and for a minute glared at his boss before sighing in defeat.

"…If that is what you wish…I will bring Robin and Shulk back into the arena…and will make sure they know their place in the arena."

Ingrid shook her head at this plan. It was reckless even for Black, but the arena would be no more if they didn't take some risks. She wished that this plan wasn't put into the action this particular week seeing as the Smashers will be on red alert for the upcoming tournament at the end of the week.

* * *

A month has passed since that terrible incident in the dark arena. Most people weren't aware of the exact details, but they knew one thing that spread like wildfire. The story told was that Rob was injured in the arena and was rushed to the hospital due to being poisoned by some type of demon. It was a miracle that he survived, but it was enough that it would attract everyone's attention. For the longest time, Smashopolis was seen as a peaceful place despite the competitive streak the metropolis carried. Now with the sudden attack, Master Hand felt like he needed to enforce some rules to the Smashers and eventually all of Smashopolis.

The first was that Smashers could no longer go alone at night. If they needed to go somewhere late at night, they needed to bring a trusted companion with them. That way, Master Hand would have a good idea what happened to the Smashers who went off in groups. The second was should the Smashers go out that they would report to the three Miis in charge of the bus that would take the Smashers to Smashopolis. Master Hand had found out that because some Smashers had cars that they would go alone in the middle of the night. Master Hand could trust these Smashers but needed them to report to the Miis first before they could go anywhere thus limiting freedom to these Smashers.

The final thing applied more to all of Smashopolis rather than the Smashers, but this incident pushed Master Hand to consider a law that was going around the universe that would prevent humans and demons from harming each other. It was the first step to true peace and equally and while it is considered an experiment at the end of the day, it was the idea that counted. The rules were very easy to follow. Demons and humans were not allowed to lay a finger on each other or risk the consequences of the higher ups such as the Pan Galactic Federation of aliens who were more than happy to enforce this rule along with the many Overlords who had agreed to this law. It was unknown which demon proposed this bill, but Master Hand assumed it was the current Netherworld President seeing as that young man was a pacifist at heart. Master Hand intended to ignore it simply because they were in a tournament setting and therefore did not need this law to apply to his fighters. However, if this concerned incidents outside of Smash, then he would need to agree with it in order to protect his Smashers. Since only a few fighters were demons, the law wouldn't really apply to the participants as a whole although it should be noted that the two most vocal members of opposing Master Hand in signing it were Samus and the assist trophy Ghirahim. The former didn't want this law to be used against her seeing as she is a bounty hunter that did not discriminate against the space pirates' race. The last thing she needed was to be told that even if she saved the galaxy from these fiends that she would get arrested for breaking another law that she wanted no part of. Ghirahim simply didn't want a law that would limit the damage he and Ganondorf could do. Ganondorf did not protest because there were so many loopholes in this law that it wasn't worth fighting against it. The main loophole was that Gods, Goddesses, angels, elves, fairies, dwarves and aliens were not included under the demon category meaning they were free to continue whatever they were doing originally. This was actually the reason Pit had no problem with the law because he could still beat up demons as usual.

Besides this law being pushed through, nothing major has happened in Smashopolis. One of the more major Smash tournaments of the month was around the corner and the Smashers needed to train for it. Master Hand had planned this out in advance the minute a month has passed. This not only allowed Rob to recover from the trauma he suffered (he bounced back surprisingly fast for someone who was usually depressed), but it would allow all the Smashers to not slack off when they trained for the one month. At the end, the bracket would be revealed on who would be participating in this thirty-two fighter tournament. Even if a Smasher wasn't chosen, the fact that they trained was all that counted.

When the bracket was revealed, many of the Smashers were annoyed with who they were matched it and who they would need to watch out for should they get far in the bracket. Dark Pit and Robin were probably the most frustrated with not being chosen on the list. Pit shook his head seeing how he was selected despite having plans during that particular day. The brunette needed to decide quickly if he would fight in the tournament or allow Dark Pit to take his place during the tournament to do something else (seeing as how no one could tell the difference between the angel twins besides what weapon they used…and that could easily be worked with seeing as how it would only take them switching arms to convince the audience that Dark Pit was certainly not Pit and vise versa).

Shulk was relieved he wasn't on the tournament bracket simply because he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. For that entire month, he was helping the other Smashers train instead of helping his boyfriend. That was left to Chrom and Robin who even took him out of the Smash Brothers Realm to go home temporary to heal up. Battling had allowed Shulk to get his mind off his failure at noticing that his boyfriend was acting weird before the incident. The blond blamed Pit and Wario for Rob getting assaulted in the arena, but it was still his fault in the end for not noticing that something was wrong with his boyfriend until it was almost too late. Pit had somewhat apologized to the two somewhat with being able to get that Nutcracker Clock Globe for Shulk at a discount (even with the implication that he might have used all that money Rob had earned in the arena to buy the clock fairly).

Robin's suggestion was brilliant when she first announced it. The Smashers would form a huge group again and go to the Smash Mall to shop and have fun for the entire day before they went back to training. One day of slacking off wasn't going to hurt anyone. Shulk loved the idea so much because it meant spending time with Rob. Of course, he would soon realize that he couldn't catch a break on anything concerning the dark arena.

The reason the female tactician brought up Smash Mall in the first place was because there was a huge sale going on in every section of the mall. It was an early Black Friday for Smashopolis and people were already pushing and shoving just to get into a store and get out with a cheap item. For some Smashers, it meant that Amiibo hunting was more dangerous and before. Mario was determined to get the Rosalina Amiibo this time around earning a facepalm from Luigi who warned Mario previously that if he acted so desperate to get a rare Amiibo that Peach would be jealous. Fortunately for the Italian plumber, Peach was going to be shopping with the female Smashers for dresses (as a way of cheering Samus up due to probably being one of the few Smashers to be affected by the law).

The huge Smasher group would break down into a smaller group before it would be left with five people: Shulk, Rob, Rosalina, Alvis and Chrom. Pit, Dark Pit, Lucas and Lucina were originally part of that group but Pit had told them that he wanted to introduce them to someone they would all adore. The name Laila flew out of his mouth and of course Dark Pit groaned at the light angel acting like a doting father again. Lucas was rather excited to hear that this angel girl that Pit wanted to introduce was around the same age as the psychic boy meaning he would most likely gain another friend here in the Smash Brothers Realm. Lucina acted like she wasn't interested due to being on high alert, but she ended up smiling the more Pit talked about her.

Robin should have been part of the group, but she ended up leaving with Henry and Morgan in order to have some family time together. Olivia and Inigo were with them too seeing as how Lucina was with her friends and Chrom made it his goal to watch over Rob temporary before handing him over to Shulk. This meant that he would have to play matchmaker to even get Alvis to move away from the Monado boy.

This was only a rumor started by Palutena but apparently the silver haired Homs who often hovered around Shulk was in love with the Queen of the Cosmos. Seeing as this came from Palutena's mouth, it was obviously dubious information. However, Rosalina did humor the idea that she might have had feelings for Alvis and did tease him every now and then. That only spread the rumor especially when Alvis started to hang out with her more than Shulk during that entire month whenever Shulk wasn't training. Now here they were in the clothing section with Rosalina telling the boys to wait here while she went to pick out a dress only to be officially distracted at clothes that actually fit her huge figure. Alvis ended up staring at her instead of doing his self-proclaimed job of looking out for the Heir to the Monado. Meanwhile, Chrom had gathered as many clothes from the clothing racks as possible for Rob to try on. The white haired tactician needed more clothes for his wardrobe that wasn't his outfits for Smash and this was a perfect opportunity to buy them. Chrom knew that Shulk would buy anything for his boyfriend so he wouldn't have to worry about the price tag for once. To say that Rob wasn't annoyed when clothes were thrown at him and he was pushed into the changing room would be an understatement.

"Here, Rob. Try out all of these clothes if you're really wanting to break out of that shell." The Ylissean king told his younger companion with a small smile on his face. "We all know Shulk isn't the type to help you with picking out clothes."

Shulk pouted hearing that insult thrown at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ha-ha, I didn't mean to make it sound like an insult, Shulk. I'm just saying that from being around Dunban. He makes it seem like you Homs don't care about fashion."

"We kind of…don't…fashion's…more of a Colony 6 thing."

"Exactly. That's why I'm the best man for the job."

Rob grumbled trying to get all the clothes that were dumped on him. He glared realizing that Chrom wasn't going to help him try them on. He just wanted Rob to try them out and look in the mirror. If Lissa or Maribelle were here, they would be critical of these outfits.

"I'll leave you two alone. I got to help this hopeless fool here with his love life." Chrom said with an even bigger smile.

The idiot was Alvis who wasn't paying much attention to Shulk. The seer sighed seeing the silver haired Homs standing out like a sore thumb due to being the one holding onto the Monado. Shulk had told him that he would practice with it later, but it didn't seem to be the case. Alvis had no problem carrying the sword around, but on a day that was meant for relaxing before getting back to training…it gave off a bad aura. Chrom knew this and why he was going to get Alvis to interact with other people that weren't the selected few he hung out in Smash Brothers Mansion.

"I am _not_ a fool." Alvis reminded the blue haired king while glancing over the clothing racks in order to get a glimpse of the tall Goddess in the background. "And I do _not_ have a love life."

"You will when I'm done helping you tonight. You need to stop being so stiff."

Alvis snarled when Chrom grabbed his arm and started to drag him off in the direction of Rosalina who he had been trying to avoid as of late for some reason. Chrom said it was love but Shulk wondered about that given that Alvis lacked the emotions and the data to register what love even is.

Shulk let out a sigh of relief finally being alone with his boyfriend. Due to Robin and Chrom taking up most of Rob's time after the incident along with helping other Smashers train for the tournament, the blond didn't have time to be alone with the young tactician. He was doing way better now than he was last month and Shulk was glad that he might finally get over the incident.

"Shulk, stop staring into space and help me put this on! I think Chrom _actually_ picked out a winner with this."

Rob sounded so happy when he was ordering the younger male around. Shulk let out another sigh as he went to assist his roommate. Rob actually didn't need much help with putting the outfit on as much as he needed Shulk to adjust the back of the jacket. He put it on in such a way that it wrinkled in the back and all Shulk needed to do was pull it down to straighten it. Looking at the mirror, the Homs got a very good look at his boyfriend. This attire was what you would call a biker outfit. The color was all black and the design was incredibly simple with a shirt underneath the jacket that hid his stomach along with tight pants that was meant to show his figure. The seer normally thought of Wario's rather ugly garments when he thought of a biker uniform, but seeing Rob attempt a similar style made him appreciate the design choice. His cheeks turned red thinking that Rob was as attractive as ever.

"Like what you see?" Rob questioned in a seductive tone. He leaned slowly into Shulk's chest hoping the taller Smasher would get the hint of what he wanted to do behind the closed curtains of the changing room.

"Rob, not here!" Shulk blurted out. "Someone is bound to hear us!"

"I just want a hug." Rob teased. "Is that too much to ask?"

"N-No but…"

"You're so weird, Shulk. You Homs don't mind being seen naked, but you freak out over public display of affection…even if it is behind the curtains."

"Hush! I'm not like you…" Shulk murmured as he found himself embracing the smaller male from behind…along with moving his hands lower down to where Rob's pants were. "I just don't think this is a good idea…"

"Who is going to come in Shulk? No one would want to mess with you."

Rob enjoyed edging his boyfriend on. He could look at the mirror and see Shulk had a crimson tint slapped on his face. The blond desired what Rob wanted here, but he was still hesitant to do anything that would hurt the tactician. In Rob's mind, if he could start enjoying sexual encounters with Shulk again, those awful nightmares of that incident wouldn't return. For the past week they have pretty much vanished from his mind and he was happy for himself.

"I don't have the Monado though…"

"You don't need the Monado to protect me." Rob joked as he gave the hand signal for Shulk to turn his head toward the taller male. "You just need your sexy body to turn other people away."

Shulk chuckled at that comment as he obeyed Rob's gesture and placed a small kiss on the white haired magician's lips. Rob must have forgotten to put something on his lips before heading out because they were chapped again. Not like Shulk minded a bit as his tongue would be enough to moisten Rob's lips.

"Mmm…Shulk…"

His voice was mesmerizing. Shulk wanted to eat him up right there in the changing room with that sexy biker outfit on. The Monado boy might have gone a little too far if it weren't for Rob stopping the kiss and asking him something he forgot to answer.

"You never told me how I look in this outfit."

"Would I be lying if I told you that no matter what you wear, you look attractive?"

"…Yes…because I look ugly in a lot of other attire…"

"That's not true! You just need to lose some weight around your butt area and it won't be such a big deal."

"Oh, now you tell me my butt has gotten bigger…"

It was better to compliment this butt then to bring up the sad fact that his stomach area has gotten smaller after that incident. Shulk knew Robin and Chrom did all in their power to make sure he was eating healthy, but Rob just lacked an appetite as of late that it worried the seer greatly. Then again, if his butt was bigger than he remembered, the fat was going somewhere and it just happened to be in that wonderful area.

Unfortunately, their happy flirting had to come to an end eventually and not because it was too risky to make love in the changing room. It had to do with the fact that they weren't expecting anyone to actually come into their changing room uninvited. Both had noticed that someone had entered the changing room via the mirror, but they were so tangled into each other that they wouldn't have time to untangle and demand to know who the intruder was. Shulk felt something shock his entire body. The shock was so strong that he had fallen to the floor unmoving. Before he passed out, he heard Rob scream his name, but apparently the scream wasn't going to be loud enough for anyone to come in and save them. Shulk could only curse at how careless he was before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 4719 words.**

 **Li: Can these two ever catch a break?**

 **Me: Be happy it's not you Li! Notes!**

 **1\. Cosine's appearance will be described in the next chapter, but I think it's obvious what his demon race is with some of the actions he does.**

 **2\. Again, Count Black and Ingrid's character hails from the Taimanin Asagi series. They specifically get the Dark Knight Ingrid series to themselves simply because it shows a different side to the villain Black from the POV of Ingrid who is loyal to Black to a fault.**

 **3\. The human/demon law is pretty much the same law from the Monster Musume anime. Seeing as how those girls will make a cameo in future stories, its best to casually bring up the law here before the story that goes into extreme detail about it. As brought up above, there are many loopholes concerning the law such as being able to claim harassment to someone you don't like to get them in trouble. Samus' job for example is to get rid of the space pirates, but if one is a demon and not an alien, they can get her in trouble despite doing her job. Now remember that in this story, Master Hand implements the law to protect Rob even though the slime monster that attacked him would not care about a law like this. Another thing is that if Rob's dragon blood were brought into the equation, then Rob would not be protected under the law anyway because dragons are considered demons especially in the Disgaea universe.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. Trouble Over the Horizon

**Shopping Strip**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: There have been complaints filed to the dark arena after Shulk interfered with the loser consequence. The demand for Shulk to be punished due to not being an official member is an all time high and its making customers leave. The higher ups decide that the only way to please them is to drag Shulk and Robin back to the arena and give the audience what they want, but at this point of time, if anyone is caught in the arena the place will be forced to shut down hence why Pit wants to keep a low profile and work on the mini-tournament going on that week instead. He's not thrilled finding out from Ymir about the plan though, but at the same time, he sees this as a way to get Dark Pit off his back about participating.**

 **Pairing: Rob/Shulk, Pit/Pittoo, Henry/Robin and Alvis/Rosalina with dark OC/Robin, OC/Shulk and Rob/OC/Shulk**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Angst, Horror and some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This is technically part 3 of the Arena series if you don't count Marth's one-shot that applies to all universes and not just this one (with only the portion at the end being part of the Arena series due to Rob never going to the arena in any other universe). Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Trouble Over the Horizon

* * *

So Pit thought he would only need to introduce the Nephilim Laila to Lucina, Dark Pit and Lucas and then have a wonderful conversation from there. He did not expect a group of Smashers to be around the little girl and one of Shulk's friends from Bionis.

The brunette growled seeing the tall Homs sitting next to Laila. She must have had gotten upset being alone in a huge crowd and Pit was taking too long to come back after he told her to wait in the food court. Pit should have expected that Reyn would be in the area if it meant visiting his twin. The light angel didn't want to admit it, but he feared the redhead would take the dark angel away from him. Since the angel twins were an item that they were keeping from others, it would be pretty bad if their relationship got out. Pit knew that Dark Pit loved Reyn as a treasured friend and wouldn't want to lose his friendship due to their incestual relationship.

The angel captain had to count the amount of Smashers in the food court. The minute he saw that Sonic was amongst the group along with Ike, Red and Calum, Pit knew that his wallet was going to be emptied before the day was over (since he spent most of his money paying those Angel Assembly assholes in heaven).

"Hey, Pit! Get over here!" Red called out as he waved toward Pit and his friends.

The light angel sighed as he let the group go ahead. Laila stood up and immediately saluted her captain as he came closer.

"C-Captain Pit, you're here!" She exclaimed. "I was…"

"Sorry for the wait Laila. I needed to bring some of my friends over to introduce you to them. It seems you met half of them."

Laila nodded her head as a response.

"Then you can introduce yourself to the others."

Laila obeyed as she glanced toward Dark Pit, Lucina and Lucas and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Laila…servant of the Head Angel and archangel Nanael. I…am the Celestial Punisher…Punisher?…" The Smashers looked at Laila oddly when she repeated the word before she casually ended her introduction.

"Laila, are you okay?" Pit asked worryingly noticing her stutter.

The Celestial Punisher nodded her head again. Now that the introduction was out of the way, Dark Pit could easily examine the young girl from head to toe and understand why Pit was so smitten with her. She was an adorable angel with one wing and one mechanical wing. This made her appear menacing but this second wing was what allowed her to fly. In Dark Pit's mind, this was the solution to being able to fly without relying on the Power of Flight. She had huge purple eyes and blonde hair that made her stand out in the crowd. Her red hat with a wing design on it made her even cuter than she already was. Before Dark Pit could introduce himself, Lucina was already on her commenting how cute she was.

"Umm…that's my hat…" Laila squeaked not use to a stranger hugging her randomly.

"Luci…that's what I was going to do…" Dark Pit grumbled.

Pit wondered what drove Lucina to hug the half-angel. Yeah, she's precious but Lucina didn't seem the type to adore cute things. While he was pondering on her out of character moment, Lucina was quick to apologize and introduce herself along with Lucas. Dark Pit didn't really need an introduction seeing as how Laila has encountered him in the past. However, now she referred to him as "Master Lived" and that bugged the living hell out of Pit seeing as how the angel captain interpreted Master to be above Captain. Dark Pit was satisfied with this title and wanted Reyn to call him that, but he was going to be stuck with the taller Homs referring to him as Lived.

"Hey Pit, pay for our food!" Sonic shouted to Pit causing the light angel want to go over to the blue hedgehog and punch him in the face. "I'll pay you later!"

"Sure you will…jackass…" Pit groaned as he asked everyone what he or she wanted before making a mental note to himself to make sure to get Red's order wrong just to be a jerk to him seeing as how he wanted the most expensive thing at Smashway.

Pit could still hear the dialogue being exchanged between the group. He wanted to participate but he was too busy taking orders for everyone. There was one thing that puzzled him greatly.

The death conversation that Calum (the trainer of Greninja) brought up to try and sound philosophical when the reality was that he was probably creeping Lucas out the most seeing as how the psychic boy was fidgeting in his chair. Pit would find out later that Lucas' squirming came from being nervous around Laila). He asked everyone what he or she wanted to happen at his or her funeral if they were to die.

"Can we not talk about death to an angel…" Sonic complained seeing the serious look Calum had. "You know some of us have died and come back to life…right?"

"Well, if I died, I would like a Viking funeral." Laila answered. The Smashers ended up staring at Laila like she had just said the most random thing ever. "I mean, you would shoot arrows and I can imagine Pit shooting his brightest arrow at my casket."

"I don't think you should be happy about that." Ike told her. "I mean, that does sound kind of cool, but you make it seem like angels glorify the death of their comrades."

"Don't they?" Laila asked.

"You're the angel! Why are you asking us?!" Reyn yelled causing Lucina and Dark Pit to glare at him. "What? It's true!"

Pit had to make multiple trips just so he can get everyone's food. Honestly, Pit wanted to tell a few of his friends to go on a diet so his wallet wouldn't be emptied out so quickly. Red and Ike were the worse offenders and Pit sure as hell wasn't going to pay for Reyn. Shulk had apparently given him the money needed to survive for a few days before he would need to ask the Monado boy alone, but that information was enough for Pit to neglect Reyn. Laila didn't seem to want to eat anything in particular due to the idea that she needed to be ready for battle. Pit needed to remind her it is okay for her to relax since she was still an angel in training by Skyworld standards, but her head ended up being lost to the clouds. Dark Pit wanted to ask Pit if Laila was secretly dumb, but that was inappropriate.

The topic changed from death to Laila's role in the heavens. How much did Pit want to defend Laila who thought lowly of herself thanks to Nanael and the other angels treating her poorly. If he could just adopt her and make her his daughter, then things would start to look up for her…even if she wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. At this point, another voice called out to Pit demanding that he give them the attention. The angel captain looked up and noticed the Dwarven merchants Ymir and Eilin approach them.

Pit wasn't really pleased when Ymir dragged him off mid conversation. He thought that the young dwarf wanted something from him seeing as how he had the coins to pay for a large group of people. Since Eilin was too busy teasing Laila for her cuteness, it allowed Dark Pit to look up and note the dark expression his older twin took when Ymir was whispering something in Pit's ear. Pit's fist clenched as he whispered something back to her. The two seemed to agree on something silently. After their small chitchat, Ymir had shouted at Eilin that they needed to leave the mall immediately. The Gemstone Princess pulled on Laila's cheek one last time before waving at her and the Smashers.

"It was nice meeting you all!" She called out as she rushed to catch up with her cousin.

Pit had returned to the group and the conversation continued with him in it. Dark Pit noted that Pit was no longer focused on the topic at hand. He wanted to talk to the angel captain, but found it pointless now when everyone was still around. He would get information out of him later.

* * *

Something cold fell on the back of Shulk's neck causing him to snap his head up. He would curse at how much pain he felt in that moment, but he would manage.

"Guhh…where…am I?"

Shulk tried to recall what happened to him before he passed out. He was in Smash Mall with his boyfriend and the others. Chrom dragged Alvis off so he could set him up with Rosalina leaving Shulk to flirt with Rob in the dressing room. Shulk didn't notice that there was someone creeping up on the both of them before he felt a taser shock him in the neck effectively knocking him out. Judging from how a normal taser would have just paralyzed him, the Monado boy expected that magic was involved to amplify the amount of electricity that flowed through his body. Now he was in this dark room with his hands tied behind his back with a metal chain. This might have been too excessive but whoever captured him wanted to make sure Shulk had no chance of escaping.

 _Crap…I can't believe I let my guard down._ Shulk thought darkly to himself as he attempted to fight back against his restraints. He wasn't Reyn though, so his efforts were in vain.

"And the Heir to the Monado finally wakes up."

Shulk recognized that voice. How couldn't he when he heard it a month ago when that voice mocked Rob's terrible situation in the arena.

"You!"

The one known as Cosine appeared before him. Immediately, Shulk realized how someone could have easily snuck up on him and Rob and ambushed them. Cosine was a wraith…and Shulk never had seen what a wraith was. Pit described them in detail simply because the light angel was in contact with one in the Netherworld whose occupation was a maid under the demon prince.

This wraith wasn't anywhere near a maid. In fact, he looked more like a jester of the royal court. He had white hair (or might have been silver but it was difficult to tell) and purple eyes. His hat looked like that of a trickster and had a feather as an attachment to boot. His choice of colors was just odd mixing turquoise and purple together. The cape portion of his outfit was turquoise but the shirt he wore underneath it was purple. This applied to his pants as well that was a dark shade of purple. If Shulk was still in a daze, he might have mistook the commentator for Alvis just by his face alone, but this man had a sinister aura around him to not mistake him for his friend. The most ominous thing about him is how there was a mask attached to the side of his outfit and it looked more like a ripped off face than an actual mask.

"I see that you recognize me." The commentator spoke in a teasing tone. "I hope you remember what you have done to me to put you in this situation now."

Of course Shulk knew what he did. He saved Rob and would have killed anyone who tried to stop him from taking him out of the punishment. The seer made sure that no one would even dare harm Rob afterward. Other than that…

"The customers are gone. You're going to bring them back tonight."

"No." Shulk responded darkly. "You release me right now and tell me where Rob is."

"You're not really in a situation to be making demands." Cosine reminded his captive. "If I was cruel, I would have stripped you naked and punished you for the problems you have caused me right here and now, but the money is more important than what I want."

"WHERE IS ROB?!"

Shulk was losing his patience with the wraith. He was really lucky that Cosine didn't attack him for his resistance. Cosine scowled at the blond before him attempting to take control of the situation. He sighed realizing that if he wasn't even going to listen to him that he should go straight to plan B to get Shulk to comply to his demands.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to say yes on our first offer. That is why, I'm going to show you why you're going to say yes to our next offer."

Shulk's eyes widened in horror as Cosine allowed his body to fade away so Shulk could see right through him. Behind the wraith were more sinister looking demons that were tormenting a young male. One of them was your average demon with glowing red eyes and big horns that held the person down so he couldn't escape his grasp. One of them was one of the blue colored demons that Shulk has seen outside the arena. He was holding onto a chain that was attached to someone's neck collar. When he yanked it, the person cried out in pain.

"ROB!" Shulk shouted as he immediately tried to move forgetting that he bounded to the chair.

If he thought Rob being harmed by the collar was bad enough, he got to see what exactly these demons were doing to him. If Shulk had been out for a while like they said, then the demons must have had time to strip Rob of his clothes until he was completely naked with only a tight cock pouch as the only thing keeping the white haired magician from being completely naked. The demons wanted to be fancy with the younger male and forced some other BDSM wear on his body that mostly consisted of chains that could be pulled on for a negative response. To make things more horrifying for Rob, they forced a blindfold over his eyes so he couldn't see what the demons were doing.

"S-Shulk?" Rob croaked hearing his boyfriend call his name. "W-Where are you?"

Cosine hummed as he ordered the demons to demonstrate to Shulk what happens if he declines the offer. Shulk gasped seeing the demon holding Rob down using his free hand to pinch at his nipples. The white haired magician let out another yelp at how hard he was being pinched.

"These demons have seen what happened to your friend a month ago." Cosine began as that same demon started to position Rob on top of his erect dick. "They wanted to join in on the slime monster having its way…speaking of slime…"

There was something slithering Rob's direction. Shulk could see it was the same colored slime that had assaulted him in the arena. The tactician couldn't see it, but he could hear it. He gasped feeling the slime rub up against his body. Immediately he screamed causing Shulk to resist the ropes holding him down.

"You scum!" Shulk shouted seeing what Cosine was doing. "Let him go or I'll-"

"You'll do nothing Shulk." Cosine told him as he reappeared in front of him so Shulk couldn't see what the slime monster was doing to his roommate. The white haired wraith smiled seeing how pale Shulk had gotten hearing Rob's scream for help behind him. "I will not ask again. You participate in the arena tonight, and we won't lay a finger on your precious person. Fail and…well I hope you want a repeat of that incident because that drove the crowd wild." Cosine ended up leaning close to Shulk's ear as Shulk resisted the urge to bite the wraith for even daring to be this close to him. "I know we both know that you were hard when you saw your lover be taken by that slime. He almost became one with the slime. We rarely see a slime monster want to take a man in and merge. They usually target women, so it's a magnificent treat to see that slime don't discriminate when it concerns beautiful people, don't you think."

"You bastards…this goes against the law…" Shulk murmured weakly unaware at how defeated he sounded when he brought it up.

"Do you think we care if a piece of paper was enforced throughout Smashopolis? The Count does what he wants and he wants his money back for what you had to him Shulk. Are you still going to resist and let your lover repeat the incident, or will you be an obedient bitch in the arena? Your choice."

"I don't have a choice…" Shulk growled knowing full well he could not run away when Rob was put in harms' way. "Just…stop…I'll do it…"

Rob was still screaming. Cosine had disappeared again just so Shulk could see what the slime was doing. The slime monster had already wrapped itself around Rob's body and covering him with a powerful aphrodisiac. The screaming started to become moaning now with the slime trying to enter him.

"No…not again…" Rob cried weakly. "Shulk…help…"

The demons were laughing because they could see that the blindfold was starting to be soaked with tears. Rob didn't want to look weak in front of the seer, but the memories were returning to him and he didn't want to relive the trauma again. The slime did not seem to care seeing as how it was preparing to force a part of its body down Rob's throat.

"STOP! I'LL DO IT!" Shulk cried out. "Just get that thing away from him!"

Cosine and the other demons just laughed as the blue skinned demon pushed the slime off of Rob instantly. The aphrodisiac was still on his body, so they could still torment him but the biggest threat was apparently gone…or so Shulk thought. At that moment, Shulk had obtained a vision of what was to occur later tonight. He was in the arena with a weapon that was useless against his opponent. Said opponent was a large Minotaur who would easily break the sword he was given and defeat him. He could hear Cosine announce the double punishment that everyone wanted. That was when the vision got explicit with Shulk and Rob being sexually humiliated by the demons that would jump out of the stand and join a demon that appeared to be some sort of horse.

Shulk hid his eyes underneath his hair realizing how even if he agreed to Cosine's demand just now…Rob would still be raped with him in the arena just to see the Homs suffer. All he was doing now was prolong how long the second assault will be. Cosine's laughter brought Shulk back to reality as he stared down at the helpless seer.

"I'm glad you finally complied. Now the real game begins Monado Boy."

* * *

The day finally ended for the Smashers. Most of the Smashers had left Smashopolis to go back to the mansion. Mario was still complaining to Luigi about how he failed to get the Rosalina Amiibo that was on sale. His status as Mr. Nintendo did nothing when it came to obtaining the rare Amiibos. Luigi kept to himself that he had indeed bought a Rosalina Amiibo during the chaos, but suggested to his brother to order her online. Mario looked absolutely defeated as a result when he hopped back on the bus that would take the Mario brothers back to the mansion. At the very least Peach would comfort him for his failure.

The female Smashers in general had spent their wallets on the most beautiful dresses that were on sale. Peach had brought up that they should throw a ball soon that would happen right after the tournament. They would need Master Hand's approval, but chances are she would nag him until he complied with her demands. Zelda shook her head in annoyance that whenever Peach mentioned something like a ball that there would be no hope in getting out of it. Zelda was the one that would be forced to help her out even if she had something to do. She wished Sheik would lend a hand but the Sheikah always seemed to disappear at times like this. Samus wasn't looking forward to this idea either but there wasn't much they could do when Peach was in this mood (and in this mood, she wouldn't be cheering up Mario at all).

Rosalina and Alvis had left in a different fashion from the other Smashers. Besides hanging out in Smashopolis longer due to Chrom insisting that Alvis take her around the metropolis, Alvis had spent the later half of the "date" complaining about how Shulk wouldn't take the Monado from him and how he's not even around when the Smashers started heading back to the mansion. Although Rosalina should have been like Alvis and suspected that something happened to Shulk, the simple fact that Chrom left the Monado boy and the male tactician alone meant that they might not come back until the morning.

"They might be at a love hotel." Rosalina stated in her monotone voice.

"A love what? I'm sorry…what?"

"You will figure it out eventually. Your curiosity is going to get the best of you."

The purple Luma that had been hanging around them the whole day wasn't making Alvis feel any better about the situation.

"A love hotel is where mama and papa go when they love each other very much!" The purple Luma squealed earning the star child an agitated sigh from his mother.

Alvis felt his eyebrow twitch at the explanation. Why did he have a feeling that this Luma was saying things that he shouldn't know?

"That's enough out of you little one." Rosalina told the small purple Luma as the star child hopped into Rosalina's arms. "This Luma is right though. This is where Shulk and Rob would go at the end of the day."

"…Why?"

"Look it up. You are an AI."

Alvis would do so the minute the two returned to Smash Brothers Mansion. He wanted to go back now seeing as how he wasn't going to get an answer on why Shulk wasn't going back with the other Smashers. His eyes widened feeling Rosalina move closer to him and slowly reach out for his hands.

"There is a place I would like to show you before we head back. I do not even need a telescope to show you."

Immediately the purple Luma started waving his hands at Alvis as the two walked by each other side by side. This Luma must have been able to catch that Alvis' expression changed the minute Rosalina asked to spend more time with him.

"Papa is nervous." The purple Luma exclaimed.

"…You are mistaken, Kal." Alvis grumbled realizing instantly that his voice sounded agitated.

"Kal?" Rosalina questioned as she looked down at the purple Luma. "Is that the name you finally chose after all of this time."

"Yes…"

"Is there any special reason?"

"…That is the name of someone I know…" Alvis admitted dryly before asking the Goddess of Space to calm the Luma down. He didn't know why this purple Luma was so hyperactive.

So while the mysterious couple was going to enjoy the night under the stars, Pit and Dark Pit made sure that Lucina and Lucas were heading straight to the mansion before escorting Laila back to the Gates of Heaven. Reyn was staying in Smashopolis, so he was the one the departed from the group first. Pit didn't need to worry about his safety as much as Laila's. Palutena and Viridi had granted the two angels the Power of Flight so they can make things easier for the blonde half-angel.

Laila wasn't like the angel twins when it came to flying. Despite only having one angel wing, she could clearly fly as long as she had the mechanical wing. Because she wasn't carrying her cannon either, nothing was weighing her down. The smile she had on her lips faded once the trio reached their destination. Pit spoke the entire time and both listened to his stories simply because they were so entertaining to imagine. Dark Pit had joked that Pit really needed someone to watch his back of bad luck kept befalling the light angel when he was on his own.

"Captain Pit," Laila began as she was ready to go through Heaven's door that lead to her particular heaven with the Head Angel, "have you decided on if you were going to lead the expedition at the end of the week?"

Pit groaned at Laila bringing the expedition back up. Dark Pit tilted his head in confusion.

"What expedition?"

"Master Lived, it is for angel trainees like myself." Laila explained. "Captain Pit and a few other angels will be taking us young angels around the universe where we learn about the different worlds and how to fight in these different settings."

"In other words…it's a field trip." Pit finished with a sigh. "Now I don't want to be in the tournament because I find it too much of a hassle to go to…but the field trip isn't any better honestly because it means having to explain to a bunch of obnoxious kids multiple times what not to do in the universe."

"But there will be others, right?" Dark Pit questioned suddenly interested in the idea of going on the expedition.

"I think Sun-Wong is going to be part of it." Pit stated. "He's the only one I can think of who would go through this ordeal with no problems. I can also imagine Vitus' parents doing the same thing."

"Price and Sales?"

Pit nodded his head when Dark Pit stated the correct names. The dark angel found it odd how Vitus' entire family was named after something pertaining to money even if the family was the least greedy amongst all the angels much less the Angel Assembly group.

"Laila," Pit started glancing at the young half-angel. "I'll most likely attend the expedition. I'll explain to Lady Palutena that the bracket needs to be changed for someone else to fill in. Otherwise, Mewtwo is going to advance the next round without much of a warm up."

"Okay Captain Pit!" Laila exclaimed as she saluted him. Pit adored when she did this because she was so adorable.

"Can I join?" Dark Pit asked. "I want to see where you angels are going in the universe."

Pit had to remember that Dark Pit loved the concept of going to different places in the universe. Knowledge is freedom sure, but Pit would wish that he would focus on getting stronger first and learning the angel customs before he learned the cultures of others.

"Yeah…you can." Pit answered. "Make sure you stick close to me when the time comes.

He groaned hearing Dark Pit give a small cheer. It seemed that when the black angel was around the older twin that he gave in to his childish side just to annoy Pit. The fact it worked so much said a lot about the situation at hand.

"Laila, you should go. The Power of Flight is ending for us."

"Will you two be okay?"

"Of course! Even if the Power of Flight runs out, I got the Wings of Pegasus with me in case I need to stay in the air a little longer." Pit smirked as he glanced over to his younger twin. "Plus I get to carry Pittoo to the ground with me."

"Yeah…I'd rather fall from the sky…" Dark Pit griped before looking toward the half-angel. "Be careful heading back Laila. Hope to see you soon."

The smile on Laila's face returned. Once she was reassured that she will indeed get to hang out with the angel twins again with a sendoff hug from the both of them, she opened the door that would take her back to her heaven where the archangel Nanael resided. Pit sighed thinking about how much abuse she was going to get from the bluenette.

"Well…time to head back to the mansion before the Power of Flight expires." Pit exclaimed looking over to Dark Pit again. "Don't have that look, Pittoo. We'll probably see her in a couple of days before the expedition to get more info on it."

The face Dark Pit made wasn't from Laila leaving. It was from something else entirely when he was staring at the white angel. He wanted to ask if something was wrong, but decided to hold his tongue until he was certain that he wasn't just imagining things.

* * *

Dark Pit was right when the two landed to the ground safely. They were still in Smashopolis, and the dark angel found that odd that Pit didn't just use the Wings of Pegasus to take them both back to the mansion. Instead, they were in front of the bus stop waiting for the bus to pick them up. However, the minute Pit told Dark Pit that he was the only one that was going to go home was when the clone realized that Pit was planning something without him. The first thought that came to mind was that Pit was going to go to the arena alone despite Master Hand's obvious order of the Smashers not allowed to walk alone at night. Now Master Hand didn't explicitly say the arena, but given how Rob was obviously injured because of the dark arena that Pit refused to take him to, Dark Pit knew that he had his older twin in a good position to get in now.

"You can't leave me alone. You will be breaking Master Hand's rules."

"I'm just going to meet up with a few others at the bar and call it a night." Pit lied.

"You can't lie to me, Pitstain. Our twin telepathy allows me to hear your thoughts."

Pit rolled his eyes as he continued to wait at the bus stop.

"Come on, Pit! If you're going to the arena, just tell me!"

"It's not for the reasons you think." Pit finally admitted seeing as how Dark Pit was going to keep saying it was about the arena even if it wasn't. "…Fine. Follow me to Smash Casino. I'm certain those two dwarves are already there."

"Hah! I was right! You're only waiting here so you're certain I'm at the mansion!"

Ignoring the raven haired angel, Pit urged Dark Pit to follow him through the streets of Smashopolis. Everything was so different at night that the dark angel felt the need to grab at his older twin's hand just for some sort of comfort. Normally a situation like this would warrant some mockery from Pit, but the light angel understood why Dark Pit felt uneasy. Smashopolis was beautiful at night, but given how the rules changed when Rob was attacked…it made some of the Smashers think there was a huge evil lurking underneath the wonderful metropolis.

The two angels finally reached Smash Casino and Pit knew immediately it would be difficult to get Dark Pit in without lying about his age. Seeing as how Pit was a regular, he was able to convince the bouncers blocking the area that Dark Pit was the same age as him and that they were cool. Dark Pit kept quiet as he slowly lowered his head when the two went inside. He didn't want to attract any attention seeing as how it wouldn't take a genius to realize that the black angel was obviously too young to even be in the casino this late at night. Pit went straight for the bar where the two young dwarves were sitting. Dark Pit recognized them as the ones who Pit was flirting with in the past and purchased the Nutcracker Globe Clock from them. Just seeing their figures made the dark angel calm down a little seeing as how if these little girls could make it into the casino, then he shouldn't have a problem at all.

"Ymir, Eilin!" Pit called out as he mustered the most charming smile that Dark Pit has ever seen. He frowned wondering why he never tried to smile like that around him.

Ymir looked back to see the brunette and groaned. "Oh, it's Pit. And it looks like he brought his little twin brother with him."

"Aww, don't be like that Ymir. He's adorable." Eilin hummed. "Is he taken Captain Pit?"

Pit chuckled nervously wanting to make a statement but decided it would be best for Eilin to keep on guessing on his relationship with his twin. However, the Gemstone Princess did squeal when Pit pulled Dark Pit close nearly into a position where he could easily kiss the dark angel. Pittoo blushed at this sudden proximity and immediately wanted to push away but…

"Is this good enough for your imagination Eilin, sweetie?" He teased before slowly pushing the dark angel away so he wouldn't embarrass him too much.

Ymir rolled her eyes while her cousin squealed at the forbidden fantasy that came to mind. Dark Pit wondered why she was so delusional when Pit wouldn't so much touch him in those perverted ways without reason. In the back of his mind, he wished Pit would do whatever he pleased but the angel captain seemed to have his mind elsewhere.

"As much as I would love to talk to you lovely ladies all night, we're only here to discuss about business."

Pit still used the term as if he were talking about a sex trade. Dark Pit groaned in the way he phrased it and Ymir just shook her head in annoyance. Eilin looked over to the bartender and asked him to pour the two angels drinks so it would look like they were here to have a nice conversation when it was far from that.

Ymir glanced around the area to make sure that there were no demon goons around to eavesdrop on their conversation. Once the two angels took a seat next to the girls, Ymir spilt the beans.

"Pit, you are aware of what is going on in the arena now, right?"

"Umm…there's another match going on…"

"It's a Minotaur named Steel. He has been calling for you for a while. Don't even bother to attend."

Immediately, Pit's skin turned as white as his wings. For a moment, Pit looked ready to fall out of the chair even before he took a drink out of the wine he was given. Dark Pit felt his chest thump feeling the pain that Pit was feeling in that moment.

"I…know…the tournament and the expedition at the end of the week will keep me busy…and I haven't attend the arena after that incident anyway…"

Pit pretty much admitted to Dark Pit that he was a participant in the area after so much denial. He was fine with that seeing as how he was going to avoid that place if that dreaded Minotaur was going to be fighting more now.

"I already told you that the arena had pretty much lost its audience after you and Shulk crashed the party during the punishment game." Ymir repeated.

"Yeah, you told me that this afternoon. You also told me that because of the incident that Master Hand has been keeping a close eye on us and pushed that law so an incident like that couldn't happen again."

"Pitstain, you never told me what exactly happened to Rob besides getting attacked by a demon when training." Dark Pit interrupted. "Was that a lie?"

"Yep." Eilin said with a smile. "The underground said that the tactician lost in the arena and was publicly humiliated via rape down there. To the demons down there it was the most wonderful sight to them." She frowned when she repeated those words. "How disgusting. I'm glad the law is in effect now but…"

"It won't matter to the underground demons." Ymir brought up. "They'll continue to harm, kill and rape those who lose in the arena. It would need to be dragged into the sunlight for the arena to be brought down."

Dark Pit was just registering what the Gemstone Princess told him that he didn't realize that he was shaking badly now. His fellow Smash companion was raped? Everyone was told that he was just attacked and needed time to regain his strength. That's the worse crime in heaven, so why would the people responsible for the crime still be free?

"What are you insinuating?" Pit questioned not really liking where this conversation was going.

"Pit, you're one of the few people who can put a stop to the arena. You stop it and then tell your Goddess and then it's done. I admit my business with the underground will be done, but I really don't like how the audience is back in full force tonight."

"Wait…full force? But you just said…"

"Cosine came up with a plan to get everyone to come back." The Iron Strategist continued. "He apparently promised the underground that he would bring back the tactician and the Homs who ruined everything and make them both be involved in the punishment game."

"I assume they didn't put you on the list Captain Pit is because if your Goddess ever found out, there would be no underground and no demon would be alive in the end."

Pit stood up from his seat. The sudden movement nearly caused his wine glass to tip over.

"Why are you telling me this now?! Why didn't you tell me back in the mall!"

Everyone turned toward Pit confused at his sudden outburst. Pit couldn't really calm down when two of the Smashers' lives were in danger. Yes, he might not like Shulk, but if he was going to be thrown back into that dangerous arena without the Monado to boot (as he recalled that Alvis was the one walking around with that giant sword instead of him) then he was doomed along with Rob.

"It was only a rumor when we told you we had something to talk about Captain Pit." Eilin told him calmly as she shuffled through her bag that she was currently carrying and dug out a tragedy and comedy mask. "After gathering more information, we can confirm that these are not rumors and Shulk will be forced to fight against the Minotaur Steel tonight. In order for you two to not attract any attention, I provide these masks."

"You know a mask isn't going to be enough to hide their identity." Ymir brought up as her cousin handed Pit the tragedy mask and Dark Pit (who was still shaking) the comedy mask.

"It's a full house tonight. No one is going to see us go in." Eilin reminded Ymir as she patted Dark Pit on the shoulder. "Hey, kid. Don't look so down. You're going to worry your older twin brother."

Dark Pit glanced at the blonde elf with worried red eyes. His eyes became hidden behind his raven colored hair despite nodding his head at her words.

"Pittoo…now would be a good time to go home." Dark Pit told the dark angel as he put the tragedy mask on without hesitation. "The arena is not a pretty place to be. What you see down there…you're going to remember it for the rest of your life."

"…I'll be fine." Dark Pit spoke as he put the comedy mask on. "I'm not a chicken."

"It's not about being a chicken it's about…" Pit stopped himself as he sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just stay close to me. I don't want to lose you in that demon crowd."

Dark Pit nodded his head again. Ymir groaned as she took something out of her bag that caused both angels to freeze in fear. "You two really think you're going to walk into that arena with your wings out? Sorry they're going to be tucked in whether you like it or not."

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 7696 words.**

 **Li: Oh boy! I can't wait to see the arena!**

 **Me: Be careful what you wish for. Notes!**

 **1\. As pointed out in** _ **Sunny Side Up**_ **, most of the food places in real life have Smash added to it to show that you are indeed in Smashopolis so in this case, Smashway is Subway.**

 **2\. Please keep Laila's odd dialogue about the Viking funeral in mind. The foreshadowing is real in this one.**

 **3\. Also Calum talking about life and death makes sense when you remember he's the protagonist of X/Y and the theme of the game had been about life and death. He got questioned multiple times in the game about his view on the world and eventually after he became the champion of Kalos, he would often ask these questions to himself. As random as it is to ask Laila, it would make sense given she is an angel (or half-angel). Laila isn't really that helpful given she's a space cadet.**

 **4\. Cosine's appearance is similar to the trickster class in Fire Emblem Awakening only with a purple and turquoise color scheme. The mask on his outfit is actually a face Cosine ripped off because when Cosine steals the energy of people (he doesn't discriminate against gender), he rips the face off his victim and wears it. This tends to effect what he can do greatly, but by default he does many things ghosts are capable of doing such as being able to turn invisible and go from place to place undetected. There is a reason why he's called the Invisible Sorcerer. Cosine is like the distant counterpart to Airi in terms of what a wraith is as he is more violent and sadistic (for the sake of surviving) to Airi's calm and kind hearted demeanor. Cosine is willing to abandon Count Black too if he knows he can get away with it, but Airi is loyal to the Swamp Witch by default.**

 **5\. The name that Alvis gave the purple Luma is based on Kallian from Xenoblade Chronicles. People who played the game know what happened to him. It's the thought that counts because of spoilers.**

 **6\. Like in** _ **A Load of Bull**_ **(I haven't forgotten the story guys), Pit and Dark Pit are given the tragedy and comedy masks. Normally it would be in reverse given Pit is the happy go lucky one and Dark Pit is the brooding one, but in my universe…the mask reflect on how they view the world. Pit is cynical and enjoys tragic plays because it's grounded to reality and is what you see in Greek mythology often. Dark Pit enjoys comedies because while he is more open-minded particularly with how he sees the Gods, he enjoys the concept of a happy ending.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	3. This is Entertainment!

**Shopping Strip**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: There have been complaints filed to the dark arena after Shulk interfered with the loser consequence. The demand for Shulk to be punished due to not being an official member is an all time high and its making customers leave. The higher ups decide that the only way to please them is to drag Shulk and Robin back to the arena and give the audience what they want, but at this point of time, if anyone is caught in the arena the place will be forced to shut down hence why Pit wants to keep a low profile and work on the mini-tournament going on that week instead. He's not thrilled finding out from Ymir about the plan though, but at the same time, he sees this as a way to get Dark Pit off his back about participating.**

 **Pairing: Rob/Shulk, Pit/Pittoo, Henry/Robin and Alvis/Rosalina with dark OC/Robin, OC/Shulk and Rob/OC/Shulk**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Angst, Horror and some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This is technically part 3 of the Arena series if you don't count Marth's one-shot that applies to all universes and not just this one (with only the portion at the end being part of the Arena series due to Rob never going to the arena in any other universe). Enjoy!**

 **And a reminder, the entire punishment scene is censored on this website (2000 word difference). Go to Archive of Our Own for the gruesome scene, but it's not for the faint of heart.**

Chapter 3: This is Entertainment!

* * *

In times like this, Shulk wished he had kept the Monado on him. Granted, it might have been taken away from him when he got abducted, but at the very least, he would have found a way to have his powerful sword on him instead of a weak weapon that would make him lose this fight in the arena. Granted, the Aurum Blade the demons handed to him was far from weak, but the properties of the weapon weren't good. Pit avoided this brand of weapons like the plague because he felt like the hive mind of those treacherous aliens were trying to control him like they did Pyrrhon. Should anyone use these weapons…they needed to proceed with caution.

This handicap that Shulk had on him would cost him the battle in the arena and the Monado boy knew it. Besides not having the Monado, he had an anti-magic collar around his neck. This thing sealed the magic of anyone who was capable of using magic, but for Shulk in particular, it was also draining the Ether out of his body. He wouldn't last long if the battle was prolonged. Then there was also the fact that the minute that Shulk agreed to take part in the arena, the demons dragged him away to this other room and stripped him naked. From there, they rubbed what they called Venus Spice all over his body. He wasn't allowed to resist or Rob would be the one to suffer instead. With Rob's life on the line, Shulk had to comply with their harassment until it was time for the battle to start. Gritting his teeth, he had to deal with the demons touching his private areas just to make sure the spice was in all areas of his body. The more sensitive his body was, the harder it would be to concentrate when he was in the arena.

Right now as Shulk waited for his opponent in the arena, he could still feel the burning feeling throughout his body. He had tried his best to not pant, but it was becoming difficult. Despite being surrounded by a demon audience, the idea of touching himself in front of them came to mind. He closed his eyes ashamed that this idea was going through his head. He could do that after saving Rob. Right now…he needed to endure the unpleasant feeling. He just needed to hold the Aurum Blade correctly and kill his opponent quickly.

The demon was taking his time to show up though leaving Shulk at the mercy to be stared at by the demon audience. They either booed him for remembering what he did a month ago to whistling at him for his attractive appearance. The blond didn't want to hear what some of them were calling him but "pretty boy", "alien freak" and "faggot" were amongst the most common insults thrown at him.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Cosine shouted to get everyone's attention. "I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT, BUT OUR FAVORITE FIGHTER IS HERE! PLEASE WELCOME THE GENTLEMAN MINOTAUR FROM THE NETHERWORLD…STEEL!"

The audience roared with anticipation seeing a large brown Minotaur with a shiny metal breastplate with a giant axe attached to the back of his armor. The only thing that was covering the Minotaur's private parts was light armor of a darker shade of orange. Piercing red eyes with a flashy grin could be seen as he walked through the darkness and into the arena. Shulk's heart skipped a beat and not for a good reason. This guy could spell trouble.

"…And here I thought my opponent would be my good friend Pit." The Minotaur spoke catching Shulk off guard with his charming voice. "I have been waiting for the day for a rematch, but I guess today is not the day I was promised."

Shulk would have asked what the Minotaur meant by that, but he feared opening his mouth. His body was acting up that he was scared of moaning unintentionally or letting out a pathetic sound that would only turn his opponent on. Steel had looked around the arena and scowled. It was almost like he was expecting Pit to be watching from above. Shulk doubted that Pit would even be in the arena seeing as how he was certain that none of the Smashers noticed that the two were missing. When Master Hand said to go in groups of two after that incident, that was meant to avoid what happened to Rob…but if the two people missing are a couple…

"Chin up. Don't look so down. You should be happy to fight me." Steel stated as he got out his battle-axe. "Once you're down, then the real fun begins for my fellow demons."

"…Let's get this over with…" Shulk murmured as he pointed the blade toward Steel.

They still weren't allowed to raise their weapons though. Cosine had to make more pointless commentary about the situation Shulk was in and the consequences about him losing. The blond felt his vision blur the longer Cosine chattered away. He just needed to get this over with…

When the battle began, Shulk performed the worse he had ever done in his life. Even if he was handicapped, there was no excuse for fighting this badly. His and Rob's life were on the line, but he couldn't focus on his opponent who was way out of his league. Even if Shulk were at full strength and had the Monado, he wondered if he would have been able to pull out a win.

Steel grumbled about how disappointing Shulk was as an opponent. Everything that Shulk could do outside of Smash wasn't working. His Ether was drained away and he couldn't really aim a blade that functioned differently from the Monado and the other swords.

"OH, IT'S A SHAME THAT THE MONADO BOY CAN'T USE A SWORD THAT ISN'T HIS OWN! HE SHOULD KNOW THAT THE AURUM BLADE HAS A HIGH HOMING ABILITY!"

Of course Shulk wouldn't know about the Aurum Blade. Pit was rather secretive with how some of these weapons worked, so he wasn't going to give his rival any tips.

The advice that Cosine gave didn't mean much to Steel anyway who had a very good idea how the blades used in heaven worked. Minotaurs are angel slayers therefore they needed to know everything about their prey. Steel was a smart Minotaur so he easily kept out of the blades range when Shulk started shooting projectiles at him. The ray of energy got weaker with distance therefore Steel just waited until he could get in close with Shulk and punch him in the gut. You would think that every attack laid upon the seer would cause him great pain. Instead, the Venus Spice that was rubbed on his body provided the opposite effect. Shulk's entire body nearly gave in to one punch. It was enough for Shulk to nearly drop his blade. When trying to keep the Minotaur at bay proved useless, he tried close range. The Aurum Blade wasn't strong enough to deal with Steel's weapon. The blue eyed Homs knew it was pointless to charge in recklessly like bull, but there weren't many options left. This careless option guaranteed that he would lose.

"This is disappointing. And to think my best friend Pit would see you as a rival." Steel taunted as he grabbed the blade with his bare hands preventing Shulk from taking the weapon back. "Now we all know the big red sword you carry around is what you are good at using. It's a shame that someone with your intellect can't even master a sword when the situation calls for it. Failure to adapt leads to…" Steel didn't finish his sentence immediately. His hand that had his axe came down on the Aurum Blade and sliced it in two thus caused Shulk to let an unpleasant yelp as he fell backward. "…Defeat."

The brown Minotaur let out a small cackled as he immediately kicked Shulk down onto the ground to where his foot was resting on his chest. The blond let out another cry, but it didn't sound like a pained one. The audience roared seeing Shulk attempt to get back up but his body was failing him at a crucial moment.

"It looks like the Heir of the Monado couldn't handle our champion Steel after all!" Cosine declared. "I guess that means the punishment game can begin!"

"Rigged…" Shulk blurted out weakly as Steel took his foot off of him. "You bastards…there was no way to…"

"Life is tough, kid." Steel told him simply. "It seems that you had more to lose than me."

The seer gasped looking where Steel was looking at. He snarled seeing that his vision was coming true.

"I'll kill you!"

The small burst of energy that Shulk had when Steel turned his back on him to look at the blue demons dragging a fragile tactician toward the arena was instantly destroyed. Shulk's entire body pulsed that it caused him to fall back down to his knees. He wasn't even hit that hard by the Minotaur but his body continued to burn. His breathing was getting heavier and that disgusting desire of wanting to masturbate was returning. Glancing at Rob's naked body, it was only making the situation worse.

Cosine did not keep his promise in harming the white haired tactician. From the looks of things, he was put through the same hell as Shulk…only worse. He didn't have the blindfold on him anymore, but that only made it worse for both the tactician and the seer. Rob could see the damage the demons have already done to his body. They rubbed Venus Spice all over his body too, but unlike Shulk who teased his body relentlessly for a couple of hours until the arena match, it was obvious that they went all the way with Rob up until this point. Large bruises were covering the magician's body along with bite marks that drew blood in a variety of places. The demons made sure to not injure Rob's face in any way but there were blood smears all over his cheek that were only being washed away by his tears. They were also tugging on Rob's hair just to get a reaction from him. The only thing that hid what the demons did behind closed doors was the semen that they probably sprayed him with when they were using him as a sex doll.

And despite Rob's abused appearance…Shulk was incredibly hard…and he was ashamed of it. How could he even call himself Rob's boyfriend if this was what was turning him on…

Shulk returned to reality when Rob was thrown at him. The blond was amazed that he was strong enough to open his arms and catch the tactician in his arms. His heart sank though hearing Rob continue to sob.

"I'm sorry Shulk…" The smaller Smasher bellowed softly into his chest. "This is my fault…you're going down with me…"

The Homs wanted to tell Rob that he was sorry for not being able to save them both from this situation. Steel just laughed as another demon from the shadows was slowly entering the arena.

"WELL, NOW THAT WE GOT THE LOVELY PAIR TOGETHER, LET'S START THE PUNISHMENT GAME!" Cosine announced happily causing the demons to cheer and rattle the gates that prevented them from entering the arena. "BUT FIRST…WE NEED A WARM UP!"

Even if Shulk's body was acting the way he wanted, the Monado boy held onto Rob tightly as a new challenger entered the arena. Shulk's eyes never left the demon. It was a Centaur, but it looked different from the rest of them…mainly that he appeared rather mutated especially in the genital area. The seer's eyes widened realizing what they wanted to do.

"You sick bastards…" Shulk cursed.

"HEY, THIS IS ENTERTAINMENT! NO HARD FEELINGS!" Cosine broadcasted. "YOUR FIRST TASK TO PLEASURE THIS POOR CENTAUR THAT WE TOTALLY DIDN'T MUTATE HIM INTO THIS BRAINLESS BEAST! USE ANY BODY PART TO DO SO…and don't even think of running away. You lost."

Above the arena was Pit's group who had every intention of saving Shulk and Rob the minute they got inside in their disguises. (Actually, only the angel twins needed to wear what Ymir gave them seeing as how the dwarves were regular spectators in the arena therefore did not need to hide from the commentator who despite his flamboyance during the match, he was indeed watching for anyone that could ruin his plan). However, it wouldn't take a genius to see that the same thing wouldn't work twice. This was a full house and all the demons were allowed to participate in the punishment, so they were all acting like wild beasts without logic tonight. The light angel froze seeing the Minotaur move away from the crowd and stand next to the male wraith as they watched the two Smashers suffer. Ymir and Eilin were used to the brutality of the arena, but this was over the top. Cosine really wanted to get revenge on Shulk for putting his boss' business in jeopardy. No matter how much they cried for help, Cosine wasn't going to order the demons to stop until they were satisfied. He was making money off of this especially since some demons were paying him at front to participate in the assault.

"This is far worse than I imagined." Ymir muttered as she and Eilin took a step back. "It's almost like they're out for blood…"

"Why are they acting like that?" Eilin questioned. "They're not this bad!"

Pit could feel himself sweat buckets just from standing behind the demons. With his wings forced down by a magic belt that is tucked underneath the shawl given to him and Pittoo by Ymir, the dwarves might not have felt the negative aura as well as the light angel did, but it was enough that Pit wanted to vomit right there. The angel captain prided himself in being able to handle the fear energy that the demons loved to radiate whenever he went to the Underworld. The demonic energy was so powerful in here that Pit wouldn't feel to bad if he just turned tail and ran back up the stairs.

To make matters worse, Pit only needed to look in Steel's direction to see the Minotaur looking straight at him. He smirked revealing his sharp teeth nearly causing the white angel to piss himself. He wanted to run away so bad now, but he had to stay here…or did he? There was no way for them to save Shulk and Rob when all the demons were riled up like this…and Pit wouldn't be able to fight the powerful Minotaur at all in this condition.

The other problem was Dark Pit…

 _Pittoo!  
_

Pit regretted looking at his younger twin's reaction to the hell that was going on in the arena. His vision of the arena of glory was shattered in an instant. It was nothing but a pigpen where the food was thrown to the pigs that would do anything to get their hands on the prize. Dark Pit had taken a step back until he was backed up against the wall. His body wouldn't stop shaking. Like Pit, he could feel the negative aura plaguing the arena, only instead of wanting to throw up it was giving him a headache. He clutched his head while sliding down the wall until he was in a sitting position.

"Cruel…" He said in a whisper as he tried to control his breathing. "This isn't what I imagined an arena would be…this can't be…that's too cruel…"

"Hey kid…don't cry…" Eilin muttered not liking how he went from calm to a helpless child in the span of a few minutes. "It's only this arena that acts this barbaric…"

"We got to help them…Rob…and Shulk…awful…just awful…"

"We can't now." Ymir said sternly causing the two angels to flinch at her icy tone. "When that happened the last time with that tactician, it only lead to this moment. If we try to interfere when the demons are having their way, the consequences will be dire."

"We can't worry about that now though-"

Pit was interrupted because Ymir still had more to say.

"Maybe for you there will not be any consequences, but think about Master Hand and the other Smashers. Think about that law that was just passed, Pit. Saving them now will put Smashopolis in jeopardy. We have to wait until they are done. You understand the words coming out of my mouth?"

The angel captain gritted his teeth as he ended up looking back to the brutality of the scene. As an angel, it was his duty to save others from horrifying demons. What good was an angel who couldn't defend those in need from the injustice? Granted, Pit didn't want to help Shulk due to his resentment toward aliens, but this was too extreme even for him.

There was one thing Pit wouldn't admit as he glanced at the Minotaur watching the graphic scene before him. He was glad that he didn't go to the arena alone tonight. Pit needed another gory match to release his stress, but if he were going to have to fight Steel…then that would have been the end of his career.

* * *

Soon the demons would get tired of screwing the two male Smashers after a while. Eilin couldn't stand how long the demons actually raped the two, so she was kind enough to take Dark Pit out of the arena when it was apparent this was going to last a while. Pit was praying that the demons hurried it up because Shulk wouldn't last long with the poison in his body. From the distance that Pit was watching, the slime monster had taken a liking to both Rob and Shulk. However that particular slime is poisonous on contact. Seeing how the slime was trying to mate with the two Smashers, it was shoving its poisonous body inside of them…and Pit noticed that Shulk was getting paler the longer this went on. For once, Pit feared that his rival would actually die before this was even over.

When the demons started to scatter after being satisfied with playing around, they showered the arena with coins from different realms particularly the Netherworld before all heading home leaving the two males on the ground breathless, panting and covered in their fluids. Cosine had to get rid of the slime seeing as that thing didn't know that it was time to leave especially if it wasn't going to pay anything.

Shulk's felt his life force being taken away during the punishment game. He couldn't move any parts of his body at all much less feel anything but the pleasurable feeling that the demons gave him. His mind was a complete mess and the only thing that came to mind besides how much he didn't want it to end was how much of a complete failure he was in letting this happen to Rob. Even if he couldn't move any part of his body, he could still shift his eyes to look toward his boyfriend. The poor tactician still had the strength to curl up into a ball. Rob attempted to hide the fact he was crying, but the tears continued to roll down his eyes. Shulk wished he could reach out to his beloved, but Cosine stepped in between the two looking down at the seer with sinister eyes.

"Congratulations on making all the money back that we have lost in one night!" Cosine cheered as he bent down close to Shulk just so he could yank his hair up. "Hope you'll continue to make us moolah."

Oh how Shulk would love to spit in the wraith's face in that moment. Cosine dropped the Monado boy immediately as he looked at the few blue demons that were still around. They had put their pants back on at this point and attempted to appear more professional now that the time in the arena was done.

"Take them to the VIP room. Ingrid still has to make sure these two will never talk about this incident again."

Shulk feared the worse for him and Rob. He had never felt so helpless hearing Rob cry weakly when he was forced off the ground. He struggled against the stronger demon but there was no hope for him to escape. The Monado boy was easily picked up and thrown on one of the demon's backs without much of a fight as the two were carried upstairs. At this point, Pit and Ymir had left before they were spotted and would wait for a good opportunity to follow them to the VIP room.

* * *

It was amazing how after a certain hour in Smash Arena, there were only demons roaming around the building. The blue demons carrying the two Smashers didn't phase a single demon in the area especially since they were taking them to the VIP room.

Eilin had managed to calm Pittoo down after what he saw. She assumed that because he was the darker clone of Pit that he wouldn't be affected by what he saw. This was just something to make a note of in the future when it came to these horrible events. Dark Pit had managed to stop sobbing like a pathetic child and wipe the tears away. He put the comedy mask back on even though he was still breathing heavily into it. By the time the demons had past the two, the dark angel had managed to completely fool the demons into thinking he was another demon customer. Eilin had greeted Cosine who was floating behind the demons. The white haired wraith was still on high alert, but the Gemstone Princess wasn't a threat. That was an obvious mistake for him seeing as how the minute that he was out of sight was the minute that Eilin issued Dark Pit to follow her. When they started trailing after Cosine and the demons, Pit and Ymir followed not too far behind them. Pit was watching the back to see if Steel would attempt to follow them. The white angel was relieved that the Minotaur probably wouldn't be able to get this far in the building anyway. The only reason Ymir and Eilin could walk through the halls without anyone stopping them was due to being regulars in Smash Arena.

They couldn't exactly go into the room that the demons were heading into though. Ymir knew that she would need to set up some sort of object to either blow the door up or to remove the lock on it. Cosine had made sure no one could follow them in, but once he put the lock on said door, he thought he was safe.

"Ms. Ingrid, I still do not think this is a good idea." Cosine spoke reverting back to his soft-spoken attitude now that he was no longer on the clock. "We made so much money tonight by them having a will of their own and losing by our terms. If you inject that fluid into them…you might destroy their brain's functionality."

"Those are Master Black's orders." Ingrid told him firmly. "It does not matter what these two think as long as they do their jobs as slaves. Tonight they have given their body and souls to the arena. They will not even think of participating in the Smash tournament again."

Shulk gasped weakly as he felt his body be forced to stand up. He felt like there were heavy weights on his body and he just wanted to faint. The demon holding on to him smacked him across the face seeing that he was close to passing out. The blond growled weakly as a response, but that only caused the demons to laugh at his pitiful state.

"But that's a risky move. Master Hand will flip out if his Smashers go missing…"

"This drug prioritizes sex over anything else. It will not affect how they function in real life. However…" Ingrid frowned the more she explained how this drug worked. "Given how this drug is combining the Memorial Spice and the Truth Spice into one insanely powerful drug…"

"That is madness Ms. Ingrid…" Cosine growled. "There is a reason why the Golden Land loathes all the spices…except the Venus Spice…depraved children."

"We need results, and we need them now. I expect you to start with the tactician. He's the one that is being more responsive than the Homs."

Cosine paled being handed the syringe with the all-powerful drug. When the two drugs are combined, there was a chance of the person going insane and possibly dying. If it worked then he or she would be a slave to his or her sexual desire. Still, while Shulk losing in the arena was what got the demons motivated, he knew that they all desired the frail looking Smasher in comparison seeing as how he was least likely to resist and was louder during the sexual encounter.

"Welp…you heard Ms. Ingrid little boy. You're going to be our sex slave until you die." Cosine told him he prepared to approach Rob.

Rob had also been forced to stand up. The minute he heard they were going to inject him with this drug first was when he received a small burst of energy to try and get away from the demons. If only he had more physical strength and wasn't exhausted from being raped then he would have probably been able to run away from the demons for a few minutes, and that might have given the two Smashers some time to think of a plan if Rob was able to pull the unexpected at that moment. Instead, the demons growled seeing the white haired magician attempt to break free and ended up pushing him to the ground. A large hand would hold Rob down so he wouldn't even be able to get up.

"Heh, for someone who had a long sex session, you still have a lot of energy left." Cosine mocked seeing Rob still trying to squirm away. "Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt. You'll feel really good once the drug takes effect."

"No…" Rob squeaked still trying to break free. "Get away…"

Shulk wanted to scream at the wraith to get away from his boyfriend. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out except a sound that he could refer as a dying croak. The seer's eyes widened realizing that he might not even make it out alive if things keep going.

Cosine hummed as he bent down so he could easily point the needle at the back of his neck. Rob made another futile attempt to move but Cosine just grabbed at Rob's hair and slammed his face to the floor. Shulk couldn't even fight back so he could stop the wraith from treating his boyfriend so poorly.

"Shulk…help…" Rob murmured quietly. Because his mouth was touching the carpet, his cries for help came out in muffles. "I'm sorry…Shulk…I'm dragging you down…with me…I…"

Cosine did hesitate to inject the needle at that moment. Ingrid noted his hesitation and ordered him to destroy Rob's life right there. This was the point that whatever Ymir did outside to destroy the lock happened and the door unlocked allowing Pit to barge in with Palutena's Bow and effectively shoot the syringe out of Cosine's hand.

"YOUR EVIL STOPS HERE!" Pit declared immediately catching the demons off guard.

No one could believe that Pit would have come in to put a stop this madness…especially Shulk who didn't expect Pit to come to his aid.

"Why you…" The blue demon that held onto Shulk growled as he released the Monado boy just so he could hit Pit. This was when he was met with an axe to the face that made a clean cut halfway through the blue demon's head. The other demons panicked seeing half of their comrade's head roll on the floor while what was remaining of the blue demon was spouting a fountain of blood. Pit kicked the demon away into the wall where the blood would splatter all over the furniture in the corner.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Cosine was nearly sniped by a dark light behind the white angel's wing. It was such a clean shot that if the wraith didn't turn invisible at that moment, he might have taken a fatal hit. The white haired magician was quick with flying over to Ingrid and hiding behind her. He feared for his life and Ingrid hated when Cosine showed weakness in front of his enemy.

"Pit…" Ingrid snarled his name seeing Dark Pit and the two Dwarven girls force their way into the room. "How dare you slay a demon comrade…"

"Not like you care about these low lackeys." Pit barked before looking toward the few demons that weren't moving away from Rob. "Get away from him, or you'll end up like your friend!"

No one had the guts to stand up to Pit even if it was Ymir that cut down their comrade. The demon holding onto Rob apologized immediately as he backed away from the white haired tactician. Ingrid looked around the room for the syringe but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Have you realized what you have done?" Ingrid asked addressing all of the intruders and not just the angel captain. "You two angels are willing to start a fight here and threaten a war amongst angels and demons when we are trying to hard to make peace! And you two Dwarven sellouts, you are willing to betray Master Black after all of these years working for him, and for what? For one measly alien and one worthless human the tournament can live without."

Ymir sighed at being called a sellout. It should have been apparent at this point that she would go wherever the money was at. Eilin grumbled realizing she wouldn't be able to slam her giant mallet into the skulls of these demons at this rate so she just slammed it into the floor.

"Consider our contract terminated!" Eilin declared. "This injustice has gone on long enough!"

Eilin was just like Pit in that she hated when terrible things happened in front of her. She loved money, but her heart wasn't made of iron like Ymir was who could care less about the Smashers being attacked and more about how this was a short term plan. For Ymir, it was best to abandon ship.

Dark Pit immediately rushed toward Rob's aid trying to get him to snap out of his daze. The white haired magician didn't think he would be saved and immediately sobbed into the dark angel's shawl. Pittoo had no idea what he was supposed to do for the older Smasher. He looked over to his older twin hoping he would have an idea. Pit just glared at Cosine who nearly destroyed everything they knew about Rob.

"Cosine, you're despicable. Cube would be disappointed in you. You're one of the twelve Apostles and yet you stooped this low."

"DON'T BRING CUBE UP!" Cosine immediately screamed flashing as quickly as neon lights. He would have appeared in front of Pit and attempted to strangle him if Pit didn't continue his taunts.

"If you keep this up, I will turn you into Virtue and the witch hunters. I haven't said anything because I enjoyed your commentary in the arena, but you have crossed the line for me."

That was enough to keep Cosine in place while the Dwarven girls attempted to help Shulk up.

"And you…Ingrid…" Pit continued giving her the most sinister stare he could muster. "Be happy I don't tell Master Hand what your boss has allowed you guys to do. I'm going to assume this is you pulling the strings. If I told Master Hand what happened, your boss is going to take the fall…and it will be your fault."

"W-What? You little crane fly!"

"Think about what you have done and don't even think of harming the Smashers again. I'm sick of you demons think you can do whatever you want." Pit turned his attention toward Shulk who he gasped seeing how bad his condition is. "…Shulk… _you stupid idiot._ _How can you protect the one you love when you can't even save yourself from dying?_ Ymir, how much time does he have left?"

"He won't last for ten minutes." Ymir muttered darkly. "We must hurry."

"Right…Pittoo, take care of Rob! Don't worry about the demons. We got to get them to the hospital, now!"

Dark Pit obeyed as he carefully picked Rob up from the ground. The tactician was lighter than the black angel thought so Rob could easily be carried out of the room without resistance from Ingrid and the other demons. Shulk on the other hand needed three people to carry him due to his body growing heavier by the minute. Pit gave one last spiteful glare at the demons before he and the girls rushed out of the room with the Monado boy in their grasp.

* * *

Pit's group wasted no time in getting Rob and Shulk directly to the hospital. It helped that Rosalina and Alvis were near Smash Arena when the group came out of the building. Alvis had insisted that something was wrong despite the fact Rosalina insisted that he was worrying too much. The sandy haired Goddess didn't think she would actually be wrong and that the Smashers would be attacked again. The law was worthless if Rob was a victim again and this time, Shulk was harmed too. Pit had begged Rosalina to teleport them to Smash Hospital and get them patched up. Shulk was the one who needed medical treatment immediately. His skin was the color of chalk and if they let the poison from the slime monster continue to flow through his veins, he would be finished.

Alvis' main focus was making sure that Shulk was alive, but when he looked over to Rosalina, he noted that this was one of the few times he had seen her lose her calm exterior. He knew why she couldn't maintain a cool façade though. They both were distracted with each other…too busy stargazing to realize that another incident had occurred. As a result of failing to perform her duties, Rosalina had recklessly went to Master Hand and told him about the incident effectively outing everyone that had participated in the arena.

Master Hand was furious when he teleported toward Smash Hospital and demanded to know what happened to this Smashers this time. The worse part was that Palutena had followed after Master Hand. She wanted to know what had been going on behind her back concerning the angel twins who had to explain themselves on why they were wearing those weird outfits. Dark Pit was lucky that he didn't need to say a word. Pit did all the talking, and he still managed to hide some information when telling these half-truths. Yes, he could say that the two were kidnapped by demons who refused to obey the law and raped them in the underground arena, but Pit never had to say how he had participated in these bloody games in the past or how Pit enabled some of these slave traders to get away with taking young men and women away from their families just to have glory shine on him.

The law couldn't really apply to Shulk or Rob in retrospect. A Homs was classified under the alien category and aliens were not marked under the demon section therefore the demons could not be punished for harming Shulk. The sad reality was this law could not protect Rob either seeing as he had Grima's blood inside of him. The last time this incident occurred, the dragon blood did save his life. Again, the dragon blood was slowing down the poisoning process leaving Rob in a better condition than his boyfriend. At the end of the day, Grima was a blessing and a curse to Rob.

Master Hand had no idea what to do. The law proved to be useless due to the loophole of what could be classified as a demon and what not. Demons could still harm each other and even if Rob identified as a human, he was still technically part dragon (which was categorized as a demon) therefore the law was nullified for him specifically.

With nothing else to do, Master Hand complained to the person who got the two Smashers hurt in the first place. The right hand should have noticed something was amiss with Count Black, but he was too angry to care. He just needed someone to vent to. The vampire just nodded his head at Master cursing him out about how he needed to do a better job at controlling his demons.

"If you let them harm the Smashers again, I will allow Pit to send his angels down to slaughter them! Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, shame on me! Not a single hand will be laid on my Smashers again, you hear?!"

"I understand." Count Black responded calmly. "I may not have control of these demons, but I will make sure they know their place."

Despite his serene response, Ingrid and Cosine could feel his rage coming to the surface the longer Master Hand in human form continued to curse at him. Eventually, Master Hand would dismiss himself so he could go back to the hospital and make sure that Shulk would survive the night with how much poison was injected into his body.

The minute, the man in charge of the realm teleported away, Count Black had no problem slamming his fists onto his desk growling at how things went from good to bad in the span of a few hours. Cosine was scared that he would be punished for failing to do his job, but Ingrid had placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Count Black…I am sorry for failing…" Cosine murmured weakly as he gave a weak bow. "If I would have known that angel was in the crowd, I would have dealt with him. The Minotaur was there and everything."

Ingrid shook her head realizing that the white haired wraith wasn't in the wrong, but rather Steel refused to out Pit despite desiring to fight him one on one in the arena. Maybe because he lusted for the light angel that he wanted things to go his way and when Pit wasn't his opponent, he decided to hide this important detail. It was why they were back to square one where the customers demand for sex from the two Smashers were at an all time high, but Master Hand had effectively shut the doors to the underground arena down. Master Hand wasn't going to let this incident slide under the radar now. He was going to do all in his power to get rid of the arena that had caused his Smashers physical and emotional damage. Count Black must have considered these facts too hence why he had spoken a word.

"What will you do now Master Black?" Ingrid questioned noticing the sinister smile that he had on his face despite the bad situation he was put in.

"There is only one thing I can do now that I'm under heavy scrutiny." Count Black began as he sighed in disbelief. "I would think Michiko would trust me over his fellow fighters. He has known me longer and together we have established Smash Brothers Realm to where it becoming the bright metropolis it is today. I guess this season's fighters have corrupted him. He wouldn't want to get on the bad side of the Goddesses or the angels…"

"Master Black?"

"It seems the only way for the underground arena to continue is if the angel captain is put in his place. That law has harmed the activities demons can do overall, but angels can continue to go free."

"You want a duel with Pit?" Cosine asked rather surprised. "That's dangerous! He's one of the most dangerous angels for a reason!"

"…A duel is all I need from him." Count Black continued. "If he accepts and should I win, the law in the Smash Brothers Realm is nullified and the business can continue regardless of what anyone thinks. Should I lose, I will accept whatever the captain's decision is."

"…And what if he doesn't bother to duel you, Master Black?" The vampire's assistant questioned.

"…Then I guess someone is going to have to die for my point to get across. He has gotten away with his crimes long enough. It is time to drag his name through the mud…" Count Black smiled as he opened the drawer and pulled out a photo of Dark Pit. Cosine wondered when this picture was taken, but judging from how the dark angel was leaving Smash Church when this image was taken…it must have been long ago. "It is a shame that someone with such potential is going to have to disappear…"

* * *

 **Me: Done with 8063 words.**

 **Li:…Are they going to die?**

 **Me: No, of course not. I'm incapable of killing characters off without the time loop thing in place. Notes!**

 **1\. Steel is a reoccurring Minotaur villain in my universe. Given how the timeline works, he'll always come back even if Pit or someone else were to slay him. He is considered one of the smartest Minotaur of his entire race and has the most influence due to being labeled as the only Minotaur to have defeated Pit in a one on one duel. The details are intentionally kept secret as there is a deal the two made about why Steel won't give the secret of how he won besides Pit not being an adult when he fought him. If I ever get to Pit's really long backstory of what happened, then expect some really gruesome and lewd imagery because Steel is one of the demons that Pit fears fighting again and contributes to the other half of the reason why Pit has a phobia of the Minotaur race.**

 **2\. I think I should make it clear that Rob and Shulk were kidnapped in the afternoon during lunch time hours. Shulk probably woke up within an hour after that and then the arena match occurred at midnight. We can establish that Shulk was tortured for at least eleven hours and by tortured I mean molesting him without giving him a chance to orgasm. Rob in comparison was assaulted for twelve hours without break, so if Rob responds to sexual demand immediately, it's due to them taming Rob within the time that time limit. This is why Shulk is closer to snapping while Rob had already snapped only being able to apologize to Shulk due to recognizing his boyfriend before calling into the sex slave mentality.**

 **3\. So in my universe, I have established that the spice are a deadly drug created by a Summoner who had been corrupted by the Great Evil. She made them as revenge against those who did her injustice. The most dangerous one is Linen Spice which when inhaled or swallowed destroys the brain to the point its that of a baby and is said to last for more than 2000 years. There is no cure for this particular spice that even Prism fears it. The one that Ingrid had is less dangerous, but still something that should not be put together. Memorial Spice (combines Linen Spice and Roh Spice (a date rape drug)) tampers with the memory of the person who swallows the pill. Truth Spice combines Love Spice (love potion) and Venus Spice (aphrodisiac)) forces the person to admit to a truth even if its not true when they swallow the liquid. When the two are combined, the pill dissolves and what is left is a dangerous fluid that can be injected into the blood stream or can be swallowed. Seeing as how the Memorial Spice is about destroying the brain and the Truth Spice is about amplifying the sexual urges…it would have been the end of Rob for certain. As for Shulk…he probably would have died from the slime poison before the spice affected his brain.**

 **4\. I don't think I should say this, but this is just for everyone's information. Cosine is what one would consider a Punch Clock Villain. He's evil and vile when he's commentating and on the job, but when he's not in the arena, he is a rather pleasant person. This is supposed to be the opposite of the Apostle Kite who is a Punch Clock Hero as shown in** _ **Melody Galaxy**_ **. He's only heroic when with Kaleido, but off the music stage and he's an asshole.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
